


Hide & Seek & Rescue

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Rescue Pollen, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kuron (Voltron) Lives, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Pollen, Pollen Causes Involuntary Teleportation Every Time Victim Sneezes, Some Humor, kosmo is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Kosmo brings his new friend some flowers that leads to a fun game of Hide and Seek throughout the universe. They pick up a few more friends along the way!





	Hide & Seek & Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/gifts).

Kosmo invited himself into the realm inside the Black Lion and searched for his new friend. Finding him a bit of a distance away, he picked up the flowers at his feet and carried them over. The Alteans had done something inside one of the rooms of the Black Lion to mimic a memory chamber, and right now it resemblance a wide, open field with trees, a river, and a waterfall. It wasn’t really a field, but it was fun to run and roll around in, and for the man this chamber was built for, it was perfect to sit inside, clear his mind and meditate. 

He looked like one of the other paladins. Something had happened between him and the others, but Kosmo didn’t know the full story. A fight of some kind. Everyone fought. But they were friends now. 

The man was settled cross-legged by a waterfall, looking peaceful. He smiled when he noticed Kosmo approach. 

“Ryou,” he said. 

Kosmo dropped the flowers and studied him with a cocked head. 

“What do you think?” the man said. “I can’t be Shiro. That’s the other guy. But we’ve spoken about it. Ryou would make a good name for me. That was his grandfather’s name. It would have been his twin’s name.” 

Ryou. Good name! Kosmo barked and shook his tail. Kosmo wasn’t really his true name either, but he was going to wait until Keith was ready to hear it—if he could handle the words of Kosmo’s kind. Some aliens’s heads exploded when they heard the true names of cosmic wolves. And Kosmo really liked Keith and his friends; he didn’t want to see their heads explode. Maybe it was best to never reveal his true name. 

Ryou chuckled. “You like that?” 

Kosmo barked again. 

“What do you have there?” 

He motioned towards the flowers, and Kosmo couldn’t be more eager to show him! He had found them while Keith and his mother were exploring some planet to gather supplies for the ship, and he absolutely had to teleport here to give them to Ryou (Keith wasn’t the flower type). 

He bunched up the tall stems in his mouth again and pushed them against Ryou’s face, who laughed and gently tried to push him away. 

“Easy, easy! Ah, you’re so happy to show me this! My, the petals are so soft and—” He rubbed his nose and blinked several times. “Oh! What’s gotten on me! What sort of flowers are these again? Not that you’d know, I just—ah—AH!—AH-CHOO!” 

Kosmo stilled in the endless meadow, suddenly alone. Where was Ryou? 

He just…disappeared! As though he were like Kosmo himself! 

Hey, Kosmo didn’t know Ryou could do that! 

Wagging his tail excitedly, Kosmo focused on sensing Ryou’s biorhythms throughout the universe—he was good at Hide and Seek!—and found him! 

With a yelp he teleported out of the memory chamber and…onto a crumbling planet. 

“Kosmo, help!” Ryou waved one arm while the other held tight to a large rock that was fast coming apart. The fact that he would just float away wasn’t the problem. Atmosphere was thin, and even Kosmo himself couldn’t breathe. 

He teleported again, reappeared right behind Ryou’s back, gripped the back of his shirt, and teleported them both out of there. 

“Oh, bless you!” Ryou gasped as they appeared back in the Black Lion’s meadow. Ryou grabbed the flowers and shook them. “Just what the heck did those things do to me? Oh no…not agai—AH-CHOOO!” 

Kosmo’s ears flattened against his ears. Not again! 

This time he found Ryou actually inside a planet: he was sitting atop a raft made of black stone, and he was zipping down fast down a river of molten rock and lava. The volcano behind continued to spurge lava and thick black smoke. The ground shook, threatening an even greater wave about to erupt. 

To make it worse, the air was thick with debris. 

Kosmo whimpered. This was not a fun way to play Hide and Seek, especially when he had to keep saving his human, but he did his best. A quick teleport onto the raft, and soon they were back in the Black Lion again. 

But not for long. 

“AH-CHOOOO!” 

Kosmo howled pitifully before seeking out his human again. 

Thankfully this time he found Ryou inside some sort of storage room. Ryou held up his hand weakly, so Kosmo just curled around his head. 

“No more,” he said. “Whatever’s in that flower is making me sneeze and teleport. It’s lucky I ended up here.” As he said this, a large tin can of salted weblum eggs rolled off a nearby shelf and struck him squarely on the crouch. 

“On second thought, it might be best if we just get out of here,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Hey, anyone in here? Damned teens and their games! Sorry to interrupt your playtime but nothing escapes the eyes of…Varkon!” 

Ryou sighed heavily and rolled onto his stomach. He motioned for Kosmo to keep quiet as they snuck away through a door on the other side of the storage room. They made down the hall where people likely rolled down crates of goods—so many goodies that Kosmo was tempted to stop and sniff around. 

“Huh, the Space Mall,” Ryou said. “I remember this place.” He smiled down at Kosmo as he peaked around his knees at the patrons. “After saving my life a few times, I owe you a treat.” 

Treats! Kosmo had to reel himself back as not to bark too loud and frighten some of the patrons. There were people everywhere, so many potential new friends. Shops stretched as far as the eye could see—colorful shops and displays of bright colors and fun shapes: round, squishy, and inviting. Kosmo wanted to sink his teeth into all of them. So many things would make a great chew toy! 

Ryou went up to the information desk, and pulled out a few tissue papers. 

“My nose is all runny,” he sighed. “I can still feel whatever was on the flowers still in me. I wonder if there’s a florist I can ask about this.” 

“That’ll be five GAC a blow,” a rude-toned voice came behind them. A four-armed alien was glaring at Ryou. 

“Oh, sorry,” Ryou said. “In my home planet these are normally free.” 

“Oh, that’s how it’s done, on your home planet?” The alien rolled their eyes. 

Kosmo growled at them, but Ryou pulled on his pants.

“Uh…sorry, I don’t have any cash on me.” 

Kosmo glanced around. What was GAC? That thing that was exchanged for goods and services? He remembered seeing Keith’s mother do something like that not too long ago. He turned around in his spot, scanning the vicinity, when—

After teleporting back at the information desk, Kosmo shook the fountain water out of his fur, splashing Ryou and the alien at the information desk before proudly plopping down the GAC he had procured. 

Ryou grinned. “That’s enough for the whole box. Thank you!” 

“Now,” Ryou went on later as they strolled past shops. He had a whole wad of tissue paper up each nostril. “You really deserve a treat now—oh, what’s this?” 

A few critters had come up to them, and Ryou gave a high-pitched sound that made Kosmo whine in return. Was Ryou injured? Did the things in the flowers turn out to be poison?

“Oh, these are _so cute!_” Ryou gushed and crouched down so he could pet them. “They’re like little chinchillas back on Earth but so much softer—oh, Kosmo, look at this one! This one must be the baby of the family!—No, Kosmo, no bite them! I’ll get you something to eat, okay?

“Oh, where are my manners, you all can’t be—What are you doing out here? Shopping around, little guys? I’m sorry for treating you as pets, it’s just—” 

“Hey, it’s them damn pests!” an angry shop owner cried out as he popped out from a shop, waving a black and yellow spray. “Been trying to get rid of them for months!” 

“On my way!” Varkon’s voice followed as he appeared on his scooter. 

“No!” Ryou gasped. He collected all of the critters and rubbed his nose. A moment later and another sneeze—Kosmos whimpered; was he ever going to get his treat?—and he was gone. 

Kosmo found Ryou and their new bundle of friends on a bright grassy planet. The little critters were clambering all over Ryou, thanking him on the rescue from certain death. He was rolling on the ground and laughing that Kosmo could forgive him for the delay in getting his treat. 

Ryou threw his head back, wearing the biggest smile Kosmo had ever seen anyone wear. Maybe it was all for the best. If a friend was happy, then he was happy. 

Ryou turned his head to the side, and that was when he noticed another large critter, like a large rabbit with a set of four black glossy eyes and a beautiful lavender fur. 

“Oh, aren’t you the most beautiful thing!” Ryou cooed. 

Kosmo howled. Here we go again.

* * *

“Ryou!” Shiro and the others filed into the Black Lion’s chamber. Kosmo was lying lazily nearby, well fed and just enjoying the astral sun. Ryou was surrounded by his new friends and busy making sure everyone got their fair share of belly rubs. 

“Hi, Shiro,” Ryou said. 

“What is all this?!” Allura demanded, half shocked and half intrigued by the horde of cute rescued animals. “Where did these critters come from?” 

Ryou shrugged. “Here and there around the universe.”

“You haven’t left the Lion at all during this time, did you?” 

“Not exactly,” Ryou laughed. “Kosmo and I just played some Hide and Seek. And I found some friends along the way. And picked some flowers.” 

Shiro picked up the flowers. “These are some strange-looking flowers—ah! Something’s in my nose—ah, ah—Ah-CHOO!” 

And in a flash, Shiro was gone. Keith cried out his name and helplessly ran to the spot where he had been just moments before. His eyes searched for Kosmo, begging. 

Kosmo was instantly on his feet. 

Another treat on the way!


End file.
